1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates high speed integrated circuit (IC) chips which experience large changes in current as circuits switch and, more particularly, to the addition of decoupling capacitors to limit .DELTA.I noise without the attendant reduction in chip yield normally encountered with the addition of such decoupling capacitors.
2. Background Description
In high performance chips where there are large changes in current as circuits switch, it has become necessary to add capacitance between the power supply and ground leads to limit .DELTA.I noise. This capacitance can be formed from normal device thin oxide. However, any defects in this added thin oxide can result in high leakage currents or shorts due to defective capacitors, lowering chip yield and greatly increasing the cost of production of high performance chips.